


The Chase

by BookWyrm07



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Car Chases, Joseph Kavinsky borrowed from the Raven Cycle, M/M, Police Brutality, Protests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: A peaceful protest turns violent and Liam has to run from the police, but his rescue turns out to be a pan/fire situation.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Kavinsky is borrowed from the Raven Cycle, but as the fic isn't about him, so I didn't tag the fandom.

It was supposed to be a peaceful protest, a nonviolent demonstration. The group gathered in the park where police had shot an unarmed black teenager who was going for a run. Liam didn't know the kid, but he knew the path he took. He and Mason ran on the same one. That was one of the reasons they decided to go.

They held up signs. They chanted. Speakers gave speeches. That was all that was supposed to happen. That's all that would have happened if the douche canoes with their red hats, and Confederate flags hadn't shown up. The two groups stared each other down as tension built. 

Then someone threw something, a bottle or a rock, Liam wasn't sure. Chaos erupted. Fists flew. People screamed. He got separated from his friends. The police who had been stationed around the park waded in with pepper spray and hoses.

People scattered. They ran in all directions. He tried to hold on to Mason, but the crowd was pushing, cops were hitting. Liam felt his friend get pulled from his hand. He looked back and saw a cop in riot gear grab Mason by the arm pepper spray raised in his other hand. 

The rage took over. Mason didn't hit anyone. Mason was nice, the nicest person in the whole damn park. He didn't deserve to be pepper sprayed by a fucking cop. Liam flew fist first at the cop. He felt the crunch as the man's nose broke. "Run!" he yelled and Mason listened, slipping through the mob. Liam ran in the other direction. 

He broke free of the crowd alone. The police were definitely looking for him, probably even had his description. He ran. The sounds of traffic kept getting louder, but so did the shouts from police. He jumped through a patch of bushes and came out on a sidewalk next to a busy intersection. 

A motorcycle idled at the red light. The driver wore a letterman jacket from his highschool. "The bushes are trampled," said a voice from the park. He jumped on the back as the light turned green.

"What the-" the driver started but Liam didn't let him finish.

"Driver! Drive! Drive!" He yelled. The police came through the bushes and Liam tucked his face down against the guys back. He drove.

\---

The light was red when Theo pulled into the intersection. He considered running it. The lead gained by cutting through the mall wouldn't last long. He glanced around. Police were everywhere. He swore and steadied his bike, being seen talking to the police, even in a traffic stop could mean his death. Then what would happen to Tara?

As the other lane's light turned yellow he felt someone jump on the back of his bike. He looked back expecting K, but found a guy he recognized from his school, the hot lacrosse team captain. "What the-" 

"Drive! Drive! Drive!" hot lacrosse guy yelled as a few more police came out of the bushes.

The light turned green and Theo drove. He didn't speed, and made sure to use his turn signal, the perfect law abiding citizen. "Nothing to see here, officers," he said to himself. Three unnecessary turns and a mile and a half later he stopped at a gas station. "This is your stop, Dunbar. I'm kind of in the middle of something."

Liam looked around at the dimly lit gas station. It didn't even have a convenient store, just a small shack for the attendant. "You can't leave me here, Theo. This is a rough neighborhood. I could get murdered, and I have no idea how to get home."

Theo was surprised Liam knew his name. Despite being on the varsity football team he was far from popular. "Riding with me tonight could get you murdered, but if you really want to risk it, put on the helmet stored under your seat." He smirked. 

Instead of getting off the bike Liam shifted forward, pressing his crotch into Theo's ass. Theo could tell Liam had enjoyed the ride. "I didn't realize this was THAT kind of date." 

"Uh," Liam stammered. Theo could hear his blush. "I figured if I got up to get the helmet you would take off and leave me. I didn't mean it as hitting on you, and… um … I'm sorry. The vibration…"

Theo laughed. "Fine, but hurry and get the helmet." 

Liam fumbled around for a moment then scooted back. "It's pink and sparkly!" He sounded outraged.

"Yeah, I got it for my kid sister. Put it on or get off the bike." A white Mitsubishi with a three foot blood spattered knife painted across the side drove in. "Choose now. I HAVE to go."

\---

Liam started to argue, but then the fancy white car's window went down and he saw a guy holding a gun. No. The guy wasn't just holding a gun he was pointing it at them. The helmet was too small, but he pulled it on anyway, then grabbed Theo tight around the waist and did his best to lean with him on the turns.

He couldn't believe it. This was officially the craziest night of Liam's life, a peaceful protest being attacked, hitting a cop, running from the cops, only to be rescued by his crush and fall into an even bigger mess. He had on a hot pink glitter helmet that squeezed his head, the vibration of the bike and close proximity to Theo Raeken's perfect ass was making him hard and those things combined couldn't be good for his ability to think. 

Theo drove expertly, weaving in and out of traffic, always hitting a green light, but the white car stayed close behind them. Just when Liam thought they would never get away Theo turned right on to a busy street. The cars were too close to get in so they drove along the shoulder, until he could slip in. A few blocks later he pulled the bike into a crowded parking lot. 

Liam took off the helmet and looked around. "Did we get away?"

"Not really, but I can't drive all night and Kavinsky is too smart to kill us in a well lit public space with cameras everywhere." Theo took Liam by the hand and ran, dragging him into the busy mall.

Liam let himself be dragged as he stared at Theo. "Kavinsky!? As in Joseph Kavinsky? The guy voted most likely to do time, gave his yearbook quote as 'dying is a boring side effect', the drug dealer, that Joseph Kavinsky?" 

"How did you not recognize him? He goes to our school."

"I don't hang out with criminals!" he half yelled through gritted teeth.

"Of course not," Theo deadpanned. "Remind me again who was running from the police this afternoon?"

"Point taken." They fell quiet walking through the mall. Just as Liam's heart returned to a normal rhythm he realized Theo still held his hand. He smiled. "What exactly is your plan?"

"Originally, it was to avoid K until Monday and try to talk to him at school. I think I can convince him not to kill me, but he found me, so I think our next move is sustenance." He gave Liam a contagious grin and got in line at a pretzel stand. 

They sat at a table in the crowded food court and enjoyed their fluffy pretzels and lemonade. "Why does Kavinsky want to kill you?"

"He put one of my guys in the hospital," said a heavy New Jersey accent, "only I'm allowed to do that." A tall skinny teen with unruly curls of dark hair, and white sunglasses that wrapped around his face sat backwards in a chair at the end of their table. 

"I did," Theo admitted, "but I had good reason."

Kavinsky laughed. "Him wanting to fuck your ex isn't exactly a good reason."

Theo put down his pretzel. He looked at Kavinsky with narrowed eyes. "That's what he told you, that Tara is my ex. She's my sister, and she's twelve. He's been creeping on her and when she told him to get lost he pushed her against a wall and tried to kiss her. That's when I kicked the shit out of him."

Kavinsky tapped his fingers on the table. "Got any proof? Because without proof I'm inclined to take the word of my guy over the rando that beat his ass."

Theo pulled out his phone. He showed Kavinsky several pictures of himself with an adolescent girl all were of innocent, cute sibling style fun.

"Pics of you and a tween girl show you have a kid sister, not that she's the bitch this fight is over. Got anything else to convince me not to shoot you both?"

Theo was quiet for a long moment. "I don't have an ex-girlfriend. I only have ex-boyfriends. I'm gay, so there's no way he told you the truth."

Kavinsky laughed. "So am I interrupting a date here?"

"Yes!" Liam blurted out. They looked at him, and made him squirm. "Ask the chick at the pretzel stand. We were holding hands the whole time."

"If you want more info I can tell you how big his dick is." Theo grinned. Liam blushed. 

Kavinsky shook his head, and stood. "I'm going to do some asking. If you're lying I'll kill you both. If you're telling the truth, Gabe won't bother your sister again."

Liam didn't relax until the drug dealer was completely out of sight. He slumped in his chair and took a long drink of his lemonade.

"Sorry you had to pretend to be gay to avoid getting murdered." Theo picked at his pretzel.

Liam stared at his cup, spun it in his hands. "I wasn't really pretending to be gay. I'm bi for real." Liam chewed his lip. "But, um… Kavinsky would be pretty mad if he found out we weren't really on a date, so…"

Theo leaned his elbows on the table. "Liam Dunbar, are you asking me out?"

He gave Theo his best smile. "I mean, I don't want to be murdered."

Theo pretended to think. "I'm not sure one date will convince Kavinsky. We might have to become boyfriends."


End file.
